Smartie Bloon
The Smartie Bloon is an immune bloon, but not in the way you'd expect. He uses the monkey's attacks against them in clever, sneaky ways. Conception Colosseum #2 Entry. Stats & Abilities The Smartie Bloon's main tactic is that its extreme reaction times allow it to block any attack with its arsenal of tools. When a projectile is about to hit the bloon, it is instantly blocked and an item will instantly appear surrounding the Smartie Bloon, signifying how it got blocked. The MIB upgrade gives no benefit to countering it. If prioritized on strong, the Smartie Bloon is considered the same as a Green Bloon. Use this to your advantage. The Smartie Bloon steals no lives when it escapes and rather uses a jetpack to fly away in any random direction. The Smartie Bloon appears during Rounds 9, 16, 25, 36, 49, 64, 81, 100, and every 20 levels past 100 near the beginning of the round. Here is a list of possible counters. If multiple attacks are aimed for the bloon, then each projectile is blocked by its respective counter and multiple can be deployed at once. * Darts, Tacks, Sniper Bullets, Blades, Glaives, Shurikens, Spikeballs, Large Darts, Shrapnel, Bolts, Pins, Harpoons: Holds up a modified furnace, in which the projectile enters a funnel filled with flame and metal comes out into a mold, which is stowed along with the furnace once the attack subsides. * Acorns, Coconuts, Seeds, Grapes, Thorns, Bees, Boomerangs, Kylies, Spears, Arrows, Snowballs, Icicles: Holds up a modified compost bin where the organic material is thrown in (mostly wood-based things included) and then a mulch substance falls into a pouch on the other end. Snowballs and Icicles lead to snow/water. * Lasers, Plasma, Fireballs, Sun Beams, Techno-Plasma, Dragon's Breath, Magic Bolts, Lightning Balls, Flamethrower, Wolf Spirit, Lightning, Freeze AoE: Holds up a funnel with the interior coated with a reflective substance. The substance is seen being sucked into a bottle of sorts, which is stowed along with the funnel once the attack subsides. Lightning arcs around the Bloon with some going into the funnel. * Explosives, Cocktail Of Fire: Uses a modified vacuum where the explosive is sucked into a chamber, then explodes, and the explosion subsides. A small computer is seen connected to the chamber. * Rotors, Slam/Slap, Tentacle, Glaive Lord: Holds up a slick shield which takes the brunt of the impact and allows the bloon to move at double speed for a second to charge past. The interior of the shield has a panel which flashes with numbers once it is hit. * Freeze Tower: Pulls out a parka and a remote which flashes with numbers for a second after the freeze. * Bloon Annihilation/The Anti-Bloon: Drinks a green potion and pulls out a large crystal which blocks a part of the energy field and funnels the energy into a flask. * Absolute Zero: Drinks a blue potion and retrieves along with activates a capsule which shows a miniature sun, which gives off a light glow and keeps the bloon warm albeit moving 50% slower until the freeze subsides. * Ground Zero/Tsar Bomba: Drinks a yellow potion while retrieving and expanding a mirror which shelters the bloon until the explosion subsides. * Tornado, Sendback via Wind, Bloonchipper: Holds a 5k ton weight with a computer panel which flashes with numbers when the wind/tornado hits. Slows the bloon by 80% until the wind subsides. * Road Spikes, Road Glue, Mines, Vines/Bushes, Black Hole, Track Fire/Acid, Trees: Equips a Jetpack and flies over the item, taking it off once it passes it. Does not take up a hand slot. * Any Potion or Glue: Puts on a Hazmat Mask and pulls out a funnel, where it is siphoned into a flask and stowed. * Passive Effects, Inflicted Effects: Immediately sips a grey potion and makes the bloon move 10% faster for one second along with glowing green. * Syphon Funding: Pulls out a computer and types for half a second, disabling the hack. Stops the Bloon in its tracks until it's done hacking. Every time the Smartie Bloon blocks an item, it gains a certain amount of Knowledge. This knowledge will unlock more abilities which the Smartie Bloon can use. Here is a list of how much knowledge each attack gives. * Darts, Tacks, Sniper Bullets, Blades, Shurikens, Bolts, Pins, Shrapnel: 15 Metal Knowledge * Spikeballs, Large Darts, Glaives: 35 Metal Knowledge * Harpoons: 80 Metal Knowledge * Snowballs and Icicles: 10 Organic Knowledge * Acorns, Coconuts, Seeds, Grapes, Bees, Thorns: 10 Organic Knowledge * Freeze Tower: 20 Organic Knowledge * Boomerangs, Kylies, Spears, Arrows: 20 Organic Knowledge * Lasers, Fireballs, Magic Bolts, Wolf Spirit: 10 Magic Knowledge * Flamethrower and Dragon's Breath: 15 Explosive Knowledge/.5 sec * Sun Beams, Techno-Plasma, Lightning Balls, Lightning: 25 Magic Knowledge * Explosives, Cocktail Of Fire: 40 Explosive Knowledge * Rotors, Slam/Slap, Tentacle: 30 Special Knowledge * Glaive Lord: 45 Special Knowledge * Bloon Annihilation/The Anti-Bloon: 150 Special Knowledge * Absolute Zero: 50 Special Knowledge * Ground Zero/Tsar Bomba: 75 Special Knowledge * Any Potion: 25 Magical Knowledge * Any Glue: 25 Organic Knowledge * Any Effect: 20 Magical Knowledge * Syphon Funding: 50 Special Knowledge Finally, the abilities. Each ability is unlocked once a certain knowledge threshold is reached. Up to two abilities can occur at the same time unless the ability states otherwise. Most abilities have a specific hand which should be used. If an ability upgrades, then the upgrade does not take place until after the round the Bloon gains the knowledge it needs. An ability is triggered every 5 seconds, with an equal chance between all available abilities. All abilities do not stall movement unless otherwise stated. Swordsmanship - 100 Metal Knowledge A metal hand takes a basic iron sword from the bag and starts swinging at monkeys in a 250px range. There is a 2 second delay between swings. Deals 5 Damage. Lasts 10 seconds. A metal sword can be found in the backpack. The sword has a wooden handle and an unpolished iron blade. Every hit gives 10 Metal Knowledge. Green Thumb - 50 Organic Knowledge, 50 Magic Knowledge The green bloon takes a seed packet and plants it along the edge of the track (the side of which is determined by which hand took the packet) and grows five trees which are 100px apart. Each tree grows after two seconds and is 50px in diameter and has 500 health before being destroyed (quintuple damage for fire). The bloon now has a holster with seed packets in it. Once performed, gives 10 Organic Knowledge and 5 Magic Knowledge. Flashbang - 150 Explosive Knowledge, 150 Metal Knowledge A metal hand pulls out a flashbang and throws it at a random location in a 800px range (the projectile travels at 200px per second). Once it reaches its target, it explodes in a 100px radius and stuns any tower in its range for three seconds along with dealing 5 damage. The bloon now has a flashbang in its backpack. Gains 10 Explosive Knowledge for every monkey hit. Enhanced Blade - 500 Metal Knowledge, 250 Magic Knowledge (Upgrade to Swordsmanship) Same process, but there is only a 1.75 second delay between swing, each swing deals 10 damage, and each swing also launches a beam which travels at a rate of 200px infinitely in one direction and deals 5 damage. The sword now has a metallic blue handle and a shiny, pure white blade. The tip of the blade has a crest in the shape of an auracryst. Once performed, gives 30 Metal Knowledge and 15 Magic Knowledge. Wave Of Brambles - 400 Organic Knowledge, 400 Magic Knowledge (Upgrade to Green Thumb) A metal hand pulls out a glass canister filled with seeds and slams it into the ground at a random angle. Then, five bushes of brambles 100px in diameter grow in a straight line in succession (.5 seconds apart). There is 50px of distance between each bramble bush. If a tower is hit by a bramble bush or the metal hand, it takes 20HP of damage and gets tangled in the bush, which prevents it from attacking for the round. If a bramble bush does not hit a tower, then it serves as an obstacle with 250HP (you can also free any tower which is tangled!). The holster now houses seed canisters. The holster itself has two purple stripes on it. Gains 25 Organic and Magic knowledge once performed, 10 Organic and Magic Knowledge if a bramble hits something. Exponential Research - 750 Metal Knowledge, 750 Magic Knowledge, 750 Organic Knowledge, 750 Explosive Knowledge (Passive Ability) After this ability is unlocked, every type of projectile will give double knowledge along with the base value of its knowledge increasing by one for every 100 of its kind collected. Each projectile now gives one Special Knowledge. The Green Bloon's backpack is now shinier and is now a two-tone yellow coloration. Each machine now has more detailing. Explosive Bolts - 1,000 Magic Knowledge, 1,000 Explosive Knowledge, 800 Organic Knowledge A metal hand takes out a wand and points it in three random angles. Once it is pointed, the wand fires three purple bolts in a burst formation (.5 seconds apart). Once the bolt hits something, travels 400px, or hits the edge of the track, it explodes in a 200px radius. Direct Impact deals 10 damage, explosion deals 5 damage. A basic wooden wand is found inside the bag. Gains 100 Magic and Explosive Knowledge once performed, 50 Magic and Explosive Knowledge per Direct Impact. Heavy Shells - 1,750 Explosive Knowledge, 1,250 Metal Knowledge (Upgrade to Flashbang) A metal hand pulls out a mortal shell and throws it at a random location in a 600px range (the projectile travels at an arc at 300px per second). Once it reaches its target, it explodes in a 250px radius. Direct Impact deals 25 Damage and gives twenty seconds of stun, Explosion deals 10 Damage along with two seconds of stun. The flashbang is removed and there is now a side pouch on the backpack which houses a heavy shell. Gives 150 Explosive and Metal Knowledge once performed, 100 Explosive and Metal Knowledge for every Direct Impact. Crystal Companion - 3,500 Magic Knowledge, 250 Special Knowledge (Passive Ability) The Smartie Bloon now has a small white Auracryst with it. It behaves as its larger counterparts but only deals 10 damage per slice. It can be targetted and it has 1,000 HP, but projectiles that hit it give double knowledge to the bloon (this can be seen by the Auracryst funneling energy into the backpack for a short period of time if it is hit.) Once broken, it returns the next round the Bloon is available. The Smartie Bloon's glasses are now shades and have a computer attachment to it. The auracryst gives 5 of every type of knowledge per slice. Heavy Lifting - 5,000 Metal Knowledge, 2,000 Magic Knowledge (Upgrade to Enhanced Blade) A metal hand pulls out a large steel pole which expands into a hammer. Once expanded, it slams it in a location 400-500 px away in a ring. The hammer is 100px in diameter and releases a shockwave 250px in diameter. A direct hit deals 40 damage and the shockwave deals 10 damage along with two seconds of stun. The Smartie Bloon now has a steel pole in its backpack. It sticks out of the backpack slightly. Gives 500 Metal and 150 Magic Knowledge for a Direct Hit. A Simple Resurrection - 7,500 Magic Knowledge, 2,500 Organic Knowledge (Upgrade to Wave of Brambles) The Green Bloon takes out a vial filled with purple glass and throws it at a random location 100-400px away not occupied by a monkey. There, a grave appears and spawns ten Zombie Bloons. These zombie bloons latch onto the closest tower and deal five damage per second. Up to five zombie bloons can be on a tower at a time. Each zombie bloon has 100HP and gives $10 when popped. The holster now houses a vial of purple gas. The holster is now a dark indigo and has green stripes. Gives 300 Magic and Organic knowledge per 100 damage dealt. Implosion Device - 10,000 Explosive Knowledge, 5,000 Metal Knowledge (Upgrade to Heavy Shells) The Green Bloon takes a remote with a button that places a reticle on any location in the map. After five seconds, a pure black shell falls down at that location and explodes in a pure white sphere 100px across. The explosion deals 75 damage and stuns towers for the entire round. Can only be used once per round. The heavy pouch is replaced with a groove that houses a remote. When used, the remote is released and used. Gives 500 Explosive and Metal Knowledge for every tower hit by the device. Moores' Law - 20,000 Metal Knowledge, 20,000 Magic Knowledge, 20,000 Organic Knowledge, 20,000 Explosive Knowledge, 1,500 Special Knowledge (Passive Ability) Once unlocked, the amount of knowledge gained per projectile is quintupled along with the base value increasing by ten for every 100 projectiles of its kind caught. Every projectile now gives three Special Knowledge. The backpack is now a two-tone black and has futuristic lights on it. Each robot arm is now embellished and jet black. Appearance The Smartie Bloon appears as a plain green bloon with two mechanical arms on its back and a third over the top. It has a plain grey open backpack and spiral glasses. However, its appearance changes based on its Knowledge (these changes are listed in the Abilities Section). Lore The Smartie Bloon was once a basic green bloon citizen, who, like the average bloon would do, signed up for the draft and became a soldier. However, after barely making it out alive in his attack round, he was traumatized. Soon after this, he studied up everything he could know about the Monkeys and began training himself to stop everything the monkeys could throw at him. However, the only way to test his training was on the battlefield. His training had paid off, but his trauma of war held him back. Yet, he still serves as an agent who allows countermeasures to be taken against the monkeys. Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons